


Steve and Tony: Adoption

by mxrvel_queens



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel_queens/pseuds/mxrvel_queens
Summary: Steve and Tony decide to adopt a kid. They decide on none other than Peter Parker. However, things are challenging at first especially as Steve and Tony know nothing of Peter’s alias: Spider-Man. Chaos insues.





	Steve and Tony: Adoption

The three of them sat in silence in the bright orange Lamborghini. All of them wanted to say something but none of them knew how. Steve wanted to ask Peter about everything. But, he seemed to have trouble forming a sentence. This didn’t usually happen, but, then again, they don’t usually have a teenager in the car. Tony wanted to lay out a plan. Sort things out. Even after they’d decided to adopt, he had his doubts. He still didn’t think, despite Steve constantly telling him the opposite, he was prepared to handle this. Peter wanted to tell them about his alter-ego. But, he had no clue how. Peter, despite being extremely intelligent, often had trouble with his wording. While the three of them sat in awkward silence, miles of picturesque fields and bustling cities and shabby roads passed. After half an hour of the silence, they finally arrived at their house. It was like a shed in comparison to the massive facility next door. The facility was home to the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Or at least that’s what they claimed to be. After recent events, many are doubting that title. They walked up the pathway leading towards the turquoise door and Tony got out the key before realising that he didn’t have it. Steve fumbled in his pockets to find them empty. They were, of course, in the car, which had locked itself. “Well, we’re off to a great start.” Peter said sarcastically. They all stood there laughing, freezing in the mid-winter evening.


End file.
